1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a minutes production device, and a conference information management system and a method, a computer readable medium, and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
Documentation of the contents of conferences in the form of conference minutes often plays an important role in organizational activities. With the use of conference minutes during a conference, conference participants can smoothly ask and answer questions. Also, in a certain short period of time after the conference, the conference minutes are useful in studying the details of the conference and in acting on the decisions made in the conference. In the long run, the conference minutes forms a part of the memory of the organization and provides a clear record of goals and achievements of the organization.